Pushed Over the edge
by XxVenellxX
Summary: Harry and Hermione visit a mansion...Horror type one.... Yah my first story..Sorry if it sucks... Please R&R. Oneshot this


Pushed over the Edge

By Venell

The roars of anger where becoming louder as I was being lead out blindfolded. Standing on the ledge, they remove my blindfold to see the angry out bursts of the people watching, their chant to throw me off the edge, finally looking down to find a large pit of wooden stakes then to turn my eyes to a man reading out my charges, but most of it I do not hear ... Then I'm pushed off the edge..

The sudden shock of being push made one jump from their bed sweating, nearly in tears, then looking at my clock, 3:27am.Laying back down , telling myself it was only a dream although it was the same dream as some other nights. Trying to get back to sleepGinny stumbled in through theup and slumps into the bed, "Hermione, is everything ok, it sounded like you where a nightmare" She mumbled still only half a sleep. "Don't worry it was just a dream" I reassured her and she left. Rolling over trying to go back to sleep because of school…

Stumbling down the stairs dressed in half school uniform. Harry, my best friend was waiting for me in the common room, playing with his hair that had just been dyed black. Sarcastically remarking on his hair, we wentoutside theportholeand heading for Charms.Charms wasn't always Harry's subject but I would show off a bit .While doing free choicecharmsHarry pulled out a flyer of this old said to be haunted mansion in the area . Of course both of us smiled, "So when are we going "I said eagerly. But he merely shrugged his shoulders "When do you wanna go? "He said with a smile...

The rest of the day was talk of when we should go and how to convince our parents to let us go. Soon it was lunch and there was a period left to go.

"Gar…… Bugger this we are going tonight, I don't care what Dumbledore says" But then I was cut off by the bell, with a sigh I Moaned "Potions" and trotted off to class. Arriving just on time before ed the door. Snape was a troll when I came to what the pupils had to say and would always find someone to pick on...Me. He started rambling on about how I was always the last one in the class (which wasn't true) and my lack of uniform and of course I just stopped listening .The next I knew I was kick out of the class .. So I left to find Harry, which was easier than I thought, He was hanging down at thelake writing music notes. Sneaking up behind him and taking him by surprise then slumped down next to him, "So why are you out here" He asked with a smirk "Well" I began But then he finish for me "The troll was picking on you and he kicked you out" He finished with a smile with a bit of amazement I agreed. We sat and spoke while waiting for the Bell and left once it rung for home.

After sunset me and Harry left the common room.

The night's air was cold and sent shivers down my back as we walked quietly... The mud was thick near the doors of the Mansion's, leaving our jeans covered in mud.Harry slowly pushed open the door, I let out a scream as the bats flew out butHarry covered my mouth "Don't be scared" He whispered to me. Once the Bats had gone we entered the dark room where there was a table in the center of the room with a gothic looking stand. I stood at the door way as Vince walked up too the stand and searched through his bag, "Harry ...What are you doing" I yelled out to him but he didn't reply until he had found what he was looking for ...A Black Crystal...

Harrypulled out a Black crystal rapped in a rag so he wasn't touching it and placed it on the stand, "Harry?" I called "Hermione! Shut up and Wait"Harry yelled as he sat the Crystal in the stand, it began to glow, ThenHarryturned back to me "Hermione ... I don't know if you have ever noticed that people are scared of me for some unknown reason...This Crystal is the reason...". I began to back away to the door but it closed all of a sudden "..Ive beenshow mthis crystal...ive touched the crystal and it started..."He paused "So what does this got" I began but he cut me off "You always wanted super powers...Right?", I nodded "Touch the crystal...Now!", I did as I was told and walked up to the stand butHarry grabbed my hand , I looked at him "Go on touch it" He said softly. I hesitated a little slowly lifting my hand to touch it whenHarrys other hand forced it on the crystal...

My world blackened ... flashes of odd shapes ... insufferable heat ...Pounding headache...

I finally woke due to my splitting headache but when I opened my eyes to find a horned, fiery eyed beast... A demon... I went to let out a scream but it covered my mouth "Arra ...Welcome to the Realm." It spoke "How do you" But it cut me off "It is me ... Vince". I moaned because of my pain "Why are you so ugly Vince?" I questioned as I tried to sit up but he only grunted as he offered me help up.

Once I was up he blind folded me and lead me to a room, once in the room he took the blind fold off, the room was filled with mirrors but what was in the mirrors where worse... A black haired, mid height, ivory horned female ...Me.My sense had return and was no longer dopey like I was before "Harry What Have You Done To Me!" I demanded to know, there was a second of silence and he began "That crystal...You touch it, with the right blood you can travel here and you will change ... Now I must take you to be judged to see if you are worthy of being one of us..."He ended with a sigh as he then lead me out of the room with mirrors.

The walk to be judged was unusual although I was scared though I did not feel it, the beasts I saw what I presumed to be demons.Harrys was the scariest of what I saw in the realm, he was a creature from my nightmares I had been having before hand and the place had a haunting feeling too it. My chain of thoughts about how I was a monster, my nightmares, whyHarry had brought me here and what were my powers but that chain was broken by a brutal pain in my back, I gave out a yelp and fell to my knees.Harry turned around and helped me up once again "We've nearly there don't worry" he said softly as the other creatures stared at us. My pain was like a fire in my back as we walked through to a hall filled with beasts, demons like Vincent and in the center was a metal pit but I had no time to think about the pit when I was pushed up towards the Snarling General, the fiery pain had blazed up again. The General sneered at me as he inspects my body, he finished by slapping me on the back with a chuckle but that slap was the trigger, it went through me like a thousand knives all at once. Then the General's chuckle then turned into a gasp, the white tips piercing threw my back growing and growing, more painful than before until they are wings. The crowds in the judgment hall out exploded into outrage as the wing formation had finished.

The General shouted to the other Generals "Blindfold and Bind the hybrid and take her to the cells." As quick as he said it the general had pinned me down and where tying me up, I screamed to let me go as they tied me up. Then Vincent spoke "I'll take her down..." The generals nodded, "Oh that is where she is to remain until we can deal with her" Said the higher General to Harry, he reluctantly nodded sadly as he picked me once again...

Although I was blindfolded on the journey to the cells, I had picked up one power I could sense emotion and Harrys was regret and sadness.

"Why"

By the smell I knew we were in a somewhere old, damp and I could the coldness of death.Harry sat me down on the ground. He slid the metal door open, then return. "Hermione?" He said gently, "Yes?" I replied croakily, "I'm sorry about this ... I didn't mean for this to happen" he said as he place me against the wall in the cells, He removed the ropes and replaced them with cold metal shackles around ankles and wrists but left the wings tied up, "Why? ...Why did you bring me here" I asked quietly but the only reply was the sound of the door sliding shut.

I sat there, blindfolded in darkness for hours chained to the cold, rough stone wall by my wrists and ankles tied, my wings tied, my thought of why I am here, then the metal door slid open. "Who's there" I mumbled hoping it wasHarry but it was two of the Generals. Releasing me from the shackles and then retying my hands behind my back. Loosening my feet so I could walk, tighten my wings and then once that was done they led me out of the cell.

They where leading me to the Judgment hall, you could hear the roars of the realms anger becoming louder as we neared. I was being led out blindfolded to the ledge then they took off my blindfold off. Just at that moment I realized it was just like my dream, I looked over the ledge where I stood, the pit that was covered was filled with wooden stakes, then looking up at the crowd, their faces where filled with rage as they saw me, then I turn to the Generals, they looked at me in disgrace and then with that the Higher General signaled the General to bring me over. They took my arms and pushed me in front of him.

I was pushed up to him, He had I smiled me that scared me, and then looked up at the crowd. He yelled out to them "Look at this Sniveling Hybrid" then picked me up by the horns, it didn't hurt much, and then he put me down. Then he picked me up by the wings was the same as my horns it didn't hurt and then put me down...Using telepathy the Higher General called up the other Generals they held me down .

The Higher General stood behind me, he took hold of one my horns and pulled, pulled until the horn was ripped of the top my head and threw it on the ground next me. I screamed in agony as my scalp began to bleed, he took hold of my other horn and ripped it off my head just like the other one, I screamed painfully again. The blood started to run down my forehead from my scalp but little did I know that wasn't the end of my pain. Then it was the wings, He ripped then off of my back, I scream and scream until I couldn't scream anymore. My hair was wet with blood, my back, just red. Then the Higher General spoke "Now my People, to finish her off" then he yanked me over to the ledge of the pit. He yell out "You are being sentenced to Death for enter the Demon Realm when you are not a Demon ... You are a Hybrid!" and with those word he push me over the edge on the pit

I open my eyes, there are people around me, I close my eye and then open them again. I look around , _I'm in the hospital wing, I'm Not dead_ Were my thoughts then I looked at the people around me , Dumbledore. " what happened?" I croaked , he smile nearly in tears "You where in that old wreck of a Mansion and the upper floor cave in ,You suffer two blows to the head and the back, they had to rescue you ,You where unconscious and bleeding and had to be stitched up ... You have four nice scars for the rest of your life now ..." He had paused "Hermione ... I so sorry about Harry" He said. I tested to see if it was just another dream or real life but it was real. Harry was never found …………………………………………………………………………


End file.
